Is the moment right?
by VV90
Summary: Clare and Eli are good for each other. Their relationship is is everything they ever wished for. But are they ready for the final act? Read to find out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Clare?" Eli called from the foot of the stairs. He had let himself into Clare's house when there was no answer. He had found the door unlocked, something very uncharacteristic of Clare ever since Vegas Night. Eli waited for a few moments, perhaps she was just busy?

When he received no answer, Eli turned to go through the kitchen to make sure she wasn't in there. The kitchen was clean and seemed as if it had yet to be used that day. It was ten o'clock and Clare normally had breakfast by that time if not around it. As Eli walked through the kitchen and back into the living room, he noticed a note on the coffee table.

Without a second glance at the note, as it was obviously left for Clare by her mother, Eli made his way up the stairs. The hallway was bright from the sun shining in from the window at the end. The two chairs and the small table by the window looked peaceful in the sunlight.

"Clare?" Eli called out again, hopeful of an answer back. When he didn't get one, he grew nervous. It wasn't like Clare to leave the house open whether she was there or not. The door to her room was closed but when Eli turned the knob it wasn't locked either. Eli took a deep breath before he peered into the room. It was in the same state as when he left the house a few days ago.

A sigh rang through the room as Eli spied Clare asleep on her bed. She wasn't under the covers due to the rising heat of the day. She was dressed in a paisley patterned tank top and a pair of shorts. With the way the sun was shining through the room Clare's skin looked smoother than usual. The covers were ruffled from where she was laying on them but Clare seemed content in her sleep.

Eli took one more look at her to assure she was unharmed before stepping into the room. He quietly closed the door behind him and made sure to not tread on any of the clothes that littered the floor. It would appear that Clare had stripped during the night as the heat raked higher. A wave of emotion flowed over Eli at the thought of Clare stripping. He stopped in his tracks and gazed at her. She was beautiful but he had yet to see her as a whole. While she allowed the occasional make out session that was about it. Eli had yet to caress her and show her how much he loved her and thought how beautiful she was.

Eli's thoughts began to wander and it wasn't until Clare shifted to lay on her side did he notice the state he was in. His blood was pumping and his heart was beating faster and his pants were well…tighter. With a sigh Eli made his way to the bathroom attached to Clare's bedroom. He didn't want to risk her waking up and financing him in her room with an erection. She would think he's a pervert, although he wouldn't mind waking her up with a bit of morning love.

Eli quickly shook the thoughts from his head and turned on the sink. He splashed some cold water on his face. Once he gained control of himself, Eli turned the water off and looked in the mirror. He wasn't wearing as much clothing as usual, as he had forgone his blazer, but he was still a little uncomfortable in the rising heat.

He justified taking the black vest he had on. That left him in his soft, light v-neck and his black skinnies. Feeling a little cooler, Eli walked back into the room. Clare was still asleep on her bed, it seemed as if she had a tough evening. It was rare for her to sleep in this late. Perhaps her parents had gotten into another argument? Eli sighed as he took his boots and socks off. She was trying so hard to except the divorce but when her parents began in argument in front of her it made it harder to deal with.

He slowly climbed into the bed behind her. Once he was sure she wouldn't move, Eli laid down behind her, his chest against her back and his arm resting lightly on her waist. He took a look at her peaceful face before he rested his head on the pillow next to hers.

Clare was on the verge of consciousness due to the sunlight that shone through the windows on either side of her bed. It was fairly warm and to untangle her feet from the covers she turned over. When she was situated she was greeted by the wonderful smell of rain and something distinctly…Eli.

Clare's eyes flew open when she realized that she was nuzzled into Eli's chest. A small gasp escaped her and her heart began to beat faster. A blush decorated her cheeks when she put a little space between her and the sleeping Eli in her bed. Eli must've shifted some in his sleep because his thin v-neck was crumpled and rose up to reveal his waistline. Clare could clearly see his belly button and the way his boxers and pants sat low on his hips.

She was a bit peeved that he had made himself at home and crawled into bed with her. But she couldn't think anything negative of him as she gazed at his face. He looked peaceful in his sleep, completely relaxed with no troubles but how to situate his body. No traumatic memories hiding in the back of his mind nor any paranoia. Clare was amazed at how strong Eli was to deal with all that he had gone through. She wouldn't be nearly as stable as Eli seemed to be.

Clare sighed as she let her eyes wander down the length of his body. The striped v-neck was just tight enough to show off his frame and she couldn't help but feel the softness of the fabric. She always thought that stripes looked best on him. She trailed her hand along the length of Eli's side, enjoying the feel.

Suddenly, Clare withdrew her hand. Her thoughts had been heading into dangerous territory. She didn't want to think of those things but it seemed her mind had different plans. She couldn't control her thoughts but she could control her actions. With that notion, Clare made to get out of the bed. She let out a squeak when an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I want to know where your hand was planning on going." Eli whispered into her ear before nuzzling into her from behind. Clare's face and neck was covered in a deep blush at the husky tone in Eli's voice. Her heart had nearly jumped into her throat when he grasped her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to rid her voice of the quavering tone, but she wasn't doing such a good job. "You were probably just dreaming. Guys have dreams like that all the time, don't they?" Clare knew most guys did but the thought of Eli having one of those dreams. Panting and squirming in bed at the pleasure they were imagining.

"Oh, I do enjoy those dreams, but your touch is very distinguishable. I'd take you touching me over a dream of it any day." There, it was out in the open. An invitation. Clare didn't dare turn to look into Eli's face. Instead she untangled herself and stood up off the bed.

"Eli, I can't." Clare wouldn't look him in the eye so she focused on his face as a whole. As she expected the beautiful smirk on his face fell into a frown. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Eyeing the date, Clare made a decision. "Not now."

A surprised expression took hold of Eli as he stood from the bed as well. With a few quick steps he was standing in front of Clare. He took in her blush and the way she was fidgeting with her hands. "Clare, I will wait until _you _are ready. You being comfortable is more important than my needs." As soon as the words left his lips, Clare flung herself on him.

"I'm willing to. It's just that I'm not sure how to even go about it. Does the moment present itself or do you have to create it?" She hesitantly whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her flaming face in his chest.

Clare couldn't believe what she was saying. Hell, Eli couldn't believe what she was saying. He was just as shocked at her words as Clare herself was. "How about we just wait to see if the moment presents itself?" He didn't believe what he said. At least part of him didn't, it wanted him to take her now. He shoved the feeling of want back when Clare moved.

She looked up at him, afraid of a smirk and a sarcastic glint in his eyes. "Is that really how it works?" "Clare, it works either way. But with you, I want to know that you're ready. I'm willing to wait until the moment presents itself."

"Thank you." Clare whispered before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "How about some breakfast in the meantime?" She asked as she started her way towards the door. Eli was quick to follow her. "I'm in the mood for some pancakes, Edwards. Are you a good enough cook to make the best?" With a huff, Clare made her way down the stairs. Eli smiled before following after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was pretty decent, Edwards." Eli smirked at a waiting Clare. He had just finished eating his serving of pancakes and Clare had been waiting for a response. She huffed when she noticed the smirk but didn't let it bother her. She was about to turn around and load the dishwasher but Eli took a hold of her arm. He gently placed the pile of dishes back on the counter and pulled Clare close to him.

He tentatively reached up to cup her cheek before swooping in and kissing her plump lips. He couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face as he pulled away. "That was a thank you." Clare just rolled her eyes. "Not just for the food, but for being honest with me." At that, a blush decorated Clare's features.

"And because you had a bit of syrup on your bottom lip." Eli added when he pulled away. With an embarrassed gasp, Clare successfully loaded the dishwasher. "You really know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Clare turned around and leaned against the counter suggestively. Her tank top showing off her cleavage as she crossed her arms and leaned against them atop the counter.

When Eli stared at her, she noticed where his eyes concentrated. "It might have been _the_ moment. But now you'll never know." If Eli could taunt her, then she could just as easily taunt back, right? Clare made a quick decision to taunt him before she chickened out. After all she did feel a little aroused at the thought of Eli licking the syrup off of her body. With a small groan she stretched her arms out across the counter, arching her back to crack the knot that had been bothering her.

Eli just stared at her, he couldn't believe she was doing this. He would never admit it but Clare had that sexy flare about her whenever she stretched. But now that her back side was up in the air and begging to be ground against Eli couldn't help himself as he took a few steps towards the taunting Clare.

"I know you're playing with me. And as much as I want to pin you to the counter and take you right this moment, I won't." Eli turned around to hide his hardening member. He was waiting for the small whine from Clare, she normally pouted along with that reaction when her plans didn't work out. He certainly didn't expect a pair of arms to snake around his waist from behind.

"Maybe I wasn't playing around?" Clare couldn't believe that she was able to put the truth out there in the open. She really had felt something when he told her 'thank you' for everything and then teased her. "Maybe I like it when you tease me?" The blush that overtook her was more than from the words she uttered but from the rising want within her body.

Without a moments hesitation Eli turned around and pinned her to the counter. Her hips were to low for him so to even out the height, Eli picked her up and placed her back side atop the counter. "You really shouldn't use that tone when saying things such as that." Eli practically groaned as he moved to be against Clare. She could easily feel the heat radiating from the hardened member that was pushed up against her.

A gasp escaped her lips as Eli began to thrust against her. His breathing was heavy and the blush that was overtaking his neck pushed Clare over the edge and she was talking before she even knew it. "E-Eli, touch me, please." Her words were embarrassing but she needed it. Her body was screaming for him.

"Are you sure? We just got through talking about how I'm willing to wait." Eli didn't want to stop but if Clare felt pressured or like they were moving too fast, he would. At the whine he received as an answer Eli ran his hands down her sides and up to her tank top covered breasts. He didn't dare touch her under the shirt just quite yet.

Eli made sure to keep an eye out for clues as to what she did and didn't like. This was all knew to her but he wanted to make sure she enjoyed it. A moan sounded when Eli circled her nipples through the tank top. Before he knew it Eli had thrust roughly into Clare's front, the friction so strong that he moaned aloud.

Clare couldn't believe she was doing this, in the kitchen no less. She couldn't control the slight moans that escaped her mouth, the pleasure that Eli was giving her was amazing. She let her mind wander to how it would feel if his skin was rubbing on her skin. When a flash of heat went through her lower abdomen Clare couldn't help the way her hips thrust up to meet Eli's.

It was regret that Eli said the next words, "Clare, we have to stop. I don't want to move to fast for you. I'm sorry." He removed his hands from her body and took a step back, gazing at the state he had gotten Clare in.

She was sprawled on the island counter, he chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath. Her face and chest flushed as the pleasure slowly retreated from her body. "Don't be sorry." Clare uttered before gathering her mind together and getting up off the counter. She placed one last kiss to Eli's lips before dismissing herself.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you mind putting everything else away?" She stood in the doorway to the living room, but had turned around to face him. "Of course. I'll just stay down here and…get rid of this." Eli gestured to his pants, which were straining against him.

"Oh Eli, I'm so sorry. I was so caught up that I forgot about you." She gazed at him, not knowing what to do. "Clare, it's alright. I deal with this all the time." He chuckled at the worried look on her face. "Seriously, just go take your shower. I'll be fine." At that Clare's expression became curious.

"Are you going to-you know?" She blushed at bit as the words left her lips. It's normal for most boys, but she never really spared the thought of him doing that. "No, I'm not." Eli sighed. "I'm not going to with you in the shower. We're the only two people here and it would be a bit disconcerting to you. Just go take your shower, I'll be down here when your finished."

She wouldn't admit it, but the thought of Eli doing- that in her house when they were home alone did bug her a little. Eli knew her as much as she knew herself. With a nod, Clare turned around and left Eli to himself. It took him a while and a small adjustment to cool down but he managed to.

With a sigh Eli made to gather all the items left over from breakfast. He was finished right as the water sounded from upstairs. He stood forward to wet a paper towel to clean the counter when his bare foot hit something that was on the floor. He bent down to pick up the item in question.

He wasn't all that shocked to see it was the syrup, he hadn't found it on the counter with the rest of the stuff. Eli smirked as he picked up the item. Clare really seemed to like it when he teased her. Perhaps he could make their first time a little more…interesting than she had in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare lightly descended the stairs into the living room. She was decked out in a pair of black cargo shorts that went just above her knees. The shorts were complimented by a red and black flowered tank top and a short red cardigan. It was too hot for both pants and a full length cardigan, so she had decided to forgo both of them.

As she entered the living room, Clare noticed the television was on. The show would've been fairly interesting, if she were Eli. It was centered around a store that sold skulls, old preserved body parts, creepy dolls, and all sorts of odd things. She stood there watching the, she wouldn't say horrid, interesting show for a few moments until she noticed a light snoring.

Clare turned to see Eli sprawled out on the couch. She walked over to the couch that sat to the right of the television cabinet seeing that the couch Eli was on was the one that leaned against the side wall of the stairs and directly across from the cabinet that held the television.

It was a nice day and she had wanted to get out but she couldn't believe she had slept in until ten o'clock. Normally Eli was the one that slept in late, Clare being the one who showed up to wake Eli up. She was busy yesterday, that much she recalled. Her mother had gotten her a volunteer spot at the charity for their church. She had been there for most of the afternoon yesterday, telling Eli to just come over whenever the next day. She didn't expect him to be there before she was even up.

He looked peaceful as he lay sprawled along the length of the couch. His light snoring was reassuring, lately he had been calling her up early in the morning claiming he couldn't fall asleep. He always sounded so weak and defeated during his late night calls. Clare chocked it up to him giving up his strong front. Being Eli must be hard, all the adult things he's had to deal with at a young age.

With a sigh, Clare leaned back against the couch. She had yet to get any calls this week, hopefully Eli had been getting some sleep. She looked over at Eli when his snoring stopped. It looked like he was going to get up but instead he just turned over to face the back of the couch. Clare let out a light giggle when he mumbled something about it being too bright.

Clare jumped at the sound of her phone going off. With one last laugh, Clare got up to follow the sound of her phone into the kitchen. It was on the island counter next to where she and Eli had previously been making out. With a blush and a skip of her heart, Clare reached for the phone. Seeing it was her dad, Clare immediately pushed the 'answer' button.

"Hey, dad. What's up?" Clare fought to keep her dirty thoughts in the back of her mind as she greeted her father. "Clare, I have good news. My therapist wants me to take a break from…everything that's been happening." Clare frowned at the mention of her parents' recent divorce. "You mean the divorce." She heard a sigh come from the other line. "Yes, Clare. The divorce. My therapist wants me to go on a break. So I've decided to go to a really good interview in Seattle, Washington."

Clare didn't quite know how to react to that. Her father wanted to leave her alone when it was his turn to stay at the house, for a job interview. "That's really far. Are you sure you want to travel all the way out there for just an interview?" She didn't want her father to leave but she wanted him to get a better job. He had been complaining about his current job for more than a few months. Maybe it was best that he took the risk and went for the interview.

"I'm positive, Clare. Most people don't get called back for the interview when it comes to this company. I know I'll be missing my week with you, but I promise to make it up to you. I'll bring you and Eli back a gift. I'll only be gone a week and when I get back we can go somewhere, just the two of us. I promise." A faint smile decorated Clare's lips. She knew it was better for him to go than to just mope around here for the week. So with slightly hurt feelings Clare spoke.

"Alright, dad. As long as you're happy. I hope you get the job…I'll see you when you get back." Clare turned to look out the open screen door and into the backyard. "Thank you Clare, I knew you would understand. The card with all the food money is in it's usual place, go ahead and pick up some groceries, I'm sure Eli will give you a ride to the store. Oh, and please don't do anything rash. I'll see you in a week. I love you." Clare felt the tears well up, she blinked to get rid herself of them. "I love you too." As soon as the words left her lips the connection broke off. Clare just stood there, gazing out into the backyard, unaware of the single tear that ran down her cheek.

She didn't know what just happened. Her father left her for something else. Just like he left her mother, that's how the fighting started. The very fighting that led to a divorce. Maybe her dad didn't want to be with her because she reminded him of what a mess everything is. Maybe he didn't want her either. Maybe he wanted nothing to do with her just like he wanted nothing to do with her mother. Clare took a deep breath, shocked at the tears that trailed down her face. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the couch creak.

She made a dash for the napkin holder and quickly wiped away her tears. She took a deep breath to try and right herself. Eli couldn't see her like this, he had his own problems. He didn't need to worry about her on top off all the things he was already dealing with. Once she had calmed down she busied herself with looking through the fridge and cabinets. She didn't know what she needed and a list never hurt.

When the list was complete, Clare went into the living room to check on Eli. Seeing that he was still sleeping soundly, Clare made her way up to the stairs. She needed to see if she had everything toiletry wise. Perhaps she and Eli could make a day at the mall, shopping and hanging out. A nice dinner at the end of the day. She could ask him to stay with her the week her father would be gone, unless he didn't want to of course.

Everything in the house was set to go for the next few days, except for the groceries. Clare went into her room to tidy up a bit before going downstairs again. Eli was still sleeping or so it seemed. She had been busy for the last hour or so checking and tidying the house, and it was about time for him to get up. With that in mind Clare headed into the living room.

She sat on the edge of the couch he was laying on. He was laying on his back and look peaceful enough. Until a smirk flashed on his features, but Clare noticed a little too late. She let out a small squeak when Eli pulled her to lay with him. Clare was laying on top of Eli, his arms wrapped around her waist and holding her to him. He moved one hand to caress her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry about your dad. I'll stay here with you for the week." He said before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Clare had nothing to say, she didn't know how to even react to that. She tried to silence her crying but she must've been obvious.

"I didn't want you to worry so I tried to act like it didn't hurt." She whispered as she buried her head in his chest to hide the tears she felt. "I will always worry about you, Clare. I don't mind, you're worth worrying about. Don't ever think you aren't." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything is going to be alright. He won't leave you, Clare. He'll be back and then things will-" "There is no such thing as normal in my life right now." Clare interrupted him.

"I'm always here and that won't change. Isn't that normal?" He was a bit hurt at her words but he understood that she was upset. Clare just wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. All she could do was nod her head in agreement.

...

So there's chapter three. I'm not quite sure how well I kept them in character, so I would appreciate some reviews. Until I get three new reviews, the update will be postponed. I have about half of it done and I will continue to compose the rest but reviews would help me. Please?

Thank you for reading


End file.
